


Tonatiuh's Bride

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure, Aliens Made Them Do It, Aphrodisiacs, Challenge Response, F/M, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, O'Neill, and Teal'c are captured by people worshipping the god Tonatiuh - in reality a Goa'uld. Daniel enlists Martouf/Lantash in rescuing them, with Lantash playing the part of Tonatiuh. Things does not go as planned when the locals insist on giving Sam to Tonatiuh as his bride. </p><p>Written for the Tok'ra Resistance challenge 2012/2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT BUNNY/CHALLENGE:  
> Characters required: SG-1, Martouf/Lantash
> 
> Stargate Aztec Challenge. Premise: The SG1 team goes to a planet where the inhabitants are Aztec. Sam, Jack, and Teal'c are captured, and the Aztec believe Sam is the chosen bride of the sun god Tonatiuh (because of her blond hair) and are planning on sacrificing her to him.
> 
> Story requirements (as written in the plot bunny database):
> 
> 1) The Aztec Gods were Goa'ulds.
> 
> 2) the SGC bring in Martouf/Lantesh to pretend to be the Aztec Sun God.
> 
> 3) The Aztec High Priest speak the Goa'uld language so that they can communicate with their gods (this way Martouf/Lantesh will not need to know the Aztec language)
> 
> 4) The Aztec believe that the Stargate is a portal to the God's realm (assume that the Aztecs didn't see SG1 come thru the gate)
> 
> 5) Snakes
> 
> 6) white panther
> 
> 7) Daniel was not with Jack, Sam, and Teal'c when they were captured and escapes without detection and goes for help.
> 
> 8) Sam seeing Martouf being bath by handmaidens and getting jealous.
> 
> 9) Martouf and Daniel must change into Aztec clothing before going to the planet, Martouf's which is to be fitting of a Sun God and Daniel's that of a servant.
> 
> 10) Daniel goes back with Martouf/Lantesh as his servant to help advise them on the Aztec culture and customs. Daniel cannot speak English in front of the Aztec people because that is the language that Jack, Sam, and Teal'c is speaking.
> 
> 11) The SG1 team is forces to watch the Aztec priest marry Sam to the Sun God (Martouf).
> 
> 12\. Sam is a virgin (Jonas didn't do her or whatver)
> 
> 13) The Aztec taking away Sam's clothes and dressing her in proper Aztec attire that which is fitting for a sacrifice to the Sun God.
> 
> 14) The High Priests arranging quarters for Sam and Martouf/Lantesh's "honeymoon" so that the marriage can be consummated so that their crops will be fertile.
> 
> 15) Martouf taking his new bride along with his new slaves, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c back with him thru the Stargate.

"Welcome to P3A-478, folks. We're expecting sun... sorry, _suns_ , oh, and _green_ sky as far as the eye can see... and a light breeze. _Too_ light for this heat and humidity." O'Neill sighed, looking around them.

"Very lush greenery too, sir," Sam said.

Daniel sneezed. "Too lush - or maybe it's those flowers." He pointed at the many large, colourful flowers that seemed to be everywhere in the jungle, that had started just beside the Stargate.

"Didn't take your meds, Daniel?" O'Neill asked

""Yes, I did, but only my regular ones. I forgot to have Janet prescribe me a stronger dose, which I usually do for planets like this."

"Well, go _get_ it then - I can't have you sneeze constantly the whole mission. How long can it take? 10-15 minutes? We'll just start walking - _slowly_. You'll catch up, okay?" O'Neill ordered.

"Okay, I suppose." Daniel turned around and started dialling again, as the others began strolling down the path that lead into the jungle.

* * *

Daniel was walking fast through the jungle - too fast, for his liking. It was hot and humid in there, and he was sweating.

There were birds and other animals everywhere. The birds and the small monkeys he did not mind, but he had already spotted three _huge_ spiders, which looked really dangerous. He had also seen one snake, that was coiled around the branch of a tree, only about two feet from the narrow path he was following. It looked like some sort of boa, so he was probably safe, though.

Suddenly, he heard shouting up ahead and he hurried on, afraid of what might be happening to his friends.

He hid behind a swath of large, dense bushes, and looked out at the scene that was playing out in the clearing ahead.

There was a large group of armed men dressed as Aztec warriors, and they had captured Sam, O'Neill, and Teal'c!

Daniel reached for his gun, the only weapon he was carrying. He gripped it hard, but knew it would not help him. He could not take on so many enemies on his own.

It was obvious for anyone observing that neither Sam, O'Neill, nor Teal'c understood what the locals were saying. Daniel listened intently, doing his best to catch any words he might recognize.

He did know some Nahuatl - the language spoken by the Aztecs. Variants of it were still spoken by many of their descendants. However, the dialect here was somewhat different, and it took him a little while before he started to catch first a word here and there, and then more.

The warriors were clearly angry. From what Daniel understood, they were aware Teal'c was a Jaffa, but unfortunately also that his forehead tattoo branded him the servant of an enemy Goa'uld.

They called their god Tonatiuh. Daniel recognized that as the Aztec sun god. Listening a bit longer, he learned they called their world Tenochtitlan.

It was clear they assumed O'Neill and Sam were _also_ servants of the same enemy god as Teal'c, but it was also obvious they found Sam's golden hair fascinating. More than that, they seemed to take it as a sign she was sent to be the _bride_ of Tonatiuh!

Suddenly, Daniel felt something touch his shoulder, and he almost cried out. He turned, only to look directly into the face of a golden-green snake.

He jumped back a little, but dared not move too much, for fear the warriors would notice. The snake slowly slithered down his arm, flicking its tongue regularly as it checked out this new, strange addition to its forest. Finally, it crawled onto a branch, and then disappeared into the greenery. Daniel took a deep, relieved breath, and was again able to focus completely on the scene in the clearing.

Soon after, the warriors left with their three prisoners. Daniel followed at some distance, taking care not to be discovered.

After perhaps fifteen minutes walk, they exited the jungle. Daniel did not dare follow them out into the open, but he could see a large town nearby, with a palace and a pyramid. All of it in Aztec style.

He took one more look at it all, and noted the direction his friends had been taken, then snuck back into the jungle.

He ran back, following the path to the Stargate, intent on getting help as quickly as possible.

* * *

Daniel stepped through the Stargate, out onto the surface of Vorash. After going back to Stargate Command, he had talked to Hammond. Since there seemed to be many, well-armed warriors on P3A-478, Hammond was leery of sending troops in and risking a blood bath. First Daniel was to go and talk to the Tok'ra, and hear if they knew anything of this people, and might have some advice about this Tonatiuh, since Daniel felt certain it was a Goa'uld.

The Tok'ra jumped out of the ground around Daniel, and he nodded at the nearest. "Hello, Martouf."

"Doctor Jackson," Martouf greeted. "What brings you here, alone?" He got a worried expression.

"The rest of my team have been captured by the natives of a planet we went to. I was hoping you might have some information about that people. Is Jacob here?"

"Come. Let us go to the tunnels and talk." Martouf led the way, a very concerned look on his face. "Jacob is unfortunately away on a mission right now, but I will help you as best I can."

* * *

"You said they called their planet Tenochtitlan?" Martouf asked.

"Yes," Daniel said.

Martouf gave Lantash control. "Tonatiuh is a Goa'uld."

"Yeah, I kinda got that."

Lantash nodded. "He is quite a minor Goa'uld, and not one the Tok'ra has paid much attention to, unfortunately. As far as I know, he abandoned Tenochtitlan about a century ago, when the easily accessible naquadah had been mined."

"So there's no Goa'uld on the planet anymore? Um, but what about Sam and the others, then? What will happen to them?"

"On many such worlds, the priests - often in cooperation with whomever else stepped into the power vacuum left by the Goa'uld - will continue preaching the former religion, and keep urging people worship the same... 'god'. Their reason for this is usually keeping, or even increasing their own power and influence."

"So they just continue as if nothing has happened, and even pick out and kill the people who would otherwise have been sacrificed to the Goa'uld as slaves or hosts, or whatever?"

"Exactly."

"Wonderful. We have to free them! Quickly!" Daniel shook his head in despair. "It looked as if they have a _lot_ of warriors. I'm sure the SGC can take them out, but it would be very bloody. I really wish there was another way."

Lantash sighed. "There may be. Tell me, did the locals see any of you come through the chaapa'ai?"

"No, I'm sure they didn't."

"Then I have an idea, though it would be better if I knew more about their culture than I do. I would talk to Anise, but she is unfortunately not on the base right now."

"Aztec culture... I actually know a good deal about that, so I may be able to help you out."

* * *

Lantash nodded. "Good. Then you should accompany me - as my lo'tar."

Hammond had quickly approved of the idea, and they spent the rest of the day preparing for the mission.

Now they stood at the bottom of the ramp in the gateroom, ready to leave.

Lantash was wearing clothing fitting of an Aztec sun god. He wore a breechcloth, and a matching cloak. Both were made of a deep blue cloth, and decorated with a suitable pattern woven in golden threads. He also had on a pair of blue and gold sandals, as well as a large headdress, made of gold and quetzal feathers. Aside from that, he wore gold bangles, gold armlets, an elaborate gold necklace, and a gold hand device.

Daniel looked at him, shaking his head a little. "Wow, Zipacna's got nothing on you, Lantash! That's a lot of gold!"

Lantash sighed, clearly unhappy with his outfit. "I will assume that it is meant as a compliment, though I cannot say I enjoy any sort of comparison with a Goa'uld. Given my current clothing, I fear that is an impossible wish, though."

Daniel laughed. "Just wait until Jack sees you!" He sobered, looking down himself. "Or me, for that matter."

He also wore a breechcloth and a cloak, as well as sandals, but his clothing was much less flashy, and he had neither a headdress, nor any jewelry on.

Aside from Daniel, as his lo'tar, Martouf/Lantash would have a small entourage comprised of two 'servants' and eight 'Jaffa'. These had been picked among those members of the SGC who spoke at least a little Goa'uld, since they could not risk speaking English together - the language of the three 'enemy' prisoners.

The male servant wore only a breechcloth, and the female wore a simple blouse and a skirt. Neither of them wore sandals, as that was reserved for 'higher' classes.

Lantash had only a vague idea of how Tonatiuh's Jaffa would have been dressed, so they had improvised with their clothing, combining his knowledge with Daniel's knowledge of how Aztec warriors were dressed, and hoping no one would come be suspicious. At least Lantash knew how their forehead symbol should look, so that part was correct.

They had been armed with zat'nik'tels and staff weapons - most of which had been provided by the Tok'ra.

"Okay, people, are you ready to embark?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir, I believe we are," Lantash said, turning to the others. "Just remember - do not oppose me or quarrel with me in any way. I would have to punish you, in order to avoid suspicion. Also, do _not_ speak English, unless you are _absolutely_ certain you are alone."

"Another thing - if we want to avoid bloodshed, we'd better behave as the locals expect us to," Daniel added.

Hammond nodded. "You know your orders - you have to act according to the roles you're playing. Good luck, people!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Any idea why they captured us and threw us in here? I mean, we hadn't done a _thing_!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"No idea, sir. They seemed pretty agitated," Sam said.

"I do not know, O'Neill. Their language is unknown to me," Teal'c answered.

"Perhaps they just don't like strangers trespassing on their land?" Sam suggested. "The area could have been... holy, or something, I guess?"

"Possibly. They sure liked your hair, though, Carter. Seemed a bit - weird," O'Neill said.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe they haven't seen anyone with blond hair before?" She got up from where she was sitting on the floor of the large cage, and went to examine the hatch door. It was securely locked. She began checking the bars meticulously.

Teal'c started doing the same, and for some time they worked on examining the sturdiness of the cage.

"Any luck?" O'Neill asked.

"No, sir." Sam looked unhappy.

"It seems well constructed," Teal'c agreed.

* * *

"Hey!" O'Neill shouted at a guard, standing some distance away. "We've been in here for _hours_! Could we have some food?"

The guard looked coldly - and without any sign of comprehension - at him.

"I do not believe they speak our language, O'Neill," Teal'c offered.

"Obviously not" O'Neill glared at the guard.

"Maybe he does." Sam pointed at an elaborately dressed man, being carried on a platform by four men. After him walked several warriors. Beside them walked a man who was also clearly important, though not as much as the one that was being carried.

"I wonder if he's their leader?" O'Neill said.

"Or maybe a priest?" Sam suggested.

The small procession had reached the cage Sam and the others were locked up in, and the man on the platform studied them for some time. The man wore a purple cloak, decorated with what looked like some sort of black gemstones. He had on an elaborate headdress, with long coloured feathers. Around his neck was a large necklace, and he had large earrings.

"Hey! Are you the leader here?" O'Neill asked. "Because if you are, I'd like to say... we're _sorry_ , about whatever it was that we did. You can open the cage now."

The man on the platform stared at O'Neill, an arrogant expression on his face. He turned to speak to the other expensively dressed man, both of them getting pleased expressions.

* * *

"I _wonder_ what those two clowns were going on about!" O'Neill said, when they were alone again.

"They weren't speaking the same language as those that captured us," Sam observed. "It sounded like Goa'uld!"

"Indeed, it was a dialect of Goa'uld," Teal'c said.

"Did you understand it?" O'Neill asked.

"Some of it. I believe the man that was being carried was a High Priest, and that the other man in colourful clothing was a priest as well, though not as important."

"And?" O'Neill prompted.

"They seem to worship a god called Tonatiuh."

"A Goa'uld?" Sam asked.

"Most likely. They seem to wish to sacrifice us to him, since we trespassed on their land."

"What?!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"They're going to kill us?" Sam asked, disbelieving.

"They wish to kill O'Neill and myself. Major Carter... I believe they intend for you to be the bride of Tonatiuh," Teal'c said. "Apparently, we arrived at a time which coincides with... a festival or ceremony, of some sort. I believe the people of this world find it to be a quite fortunate coincidence."

* * *

The Stargate had barely shut down behind Martouf/Lantash and the others, before a group of warriors burst from the forest.

Thinking they were being attacked, Lantash raised his hand device, while his 'Jaffa' activated their staff weapons.

The local warriors shouted something in their own language, and threw themselves to the ground, prostrating themselves before Lantash.

"My Lord, it... makes the locals hearts happy to again see the chaapa'ai activate, and bring forth their god. They are welcoming you to their world, and offering worship," Daniel told Lantash in Goa'uld. He was not sure if the locals understood it. They did not seem to, since they continued in their own tongue. "Uh, they ask to be allowed to accompany us to their city and the temple."

Lantash considered for a moment, then nodded. "I will allow them this honour."

Daniel translated for the locals, who did not seem surprised Lantash spoke another language.

Soon they were all marching towards the city.

* * *

"My Lord Tonatiuh!" The elaborately dressed man kneeled down in front of Lantash. "Welcome! It has been so long since you honoured us with your visit, we feared you would never come back. We are deeply grateful you have returned to us. I am your High Priest on this world, and my name is Uetzcayotl."

Lantash was relieved the man was speaking Goa'uld - and a dialect he understood. He answered, using the same language. "It came to my attention that foreigners had visited on my world, and that they had been captured."

"Yes, that is correct. They will be sacrificed to you at the coming festival of planting," Uetzcayotl said. "Everything will be prepared and carried out as you have taught us."

"We feared we had angered you, since our harvest has failed for two years in a row." A younger man, clad in similar, but less extravagant clothing as Uetzcayotl, kneeled before Lantash as well. "I am Tezcacoatl, a priest in your temple."

"I had more important matters to attend to." Lantash turned to Daniel. "I believed I had trained the priests of this world well enough that they could take care of things while I was absent. It would seem I was mistaken. How unfortunate." He allowed his hand device to glow softly. "Perhaps I should appoint new, more _attentive_ priests, worthy of this position."

"My Lord! Please, forgive us!" Uetzcayotl exclaimed, terrified. "We will make sure the festival is to your satisfaction! I promise you! One of the foreigners has hair the colour of the sun! According to your commandments, she will be given to you as your bride! Please, allow us to prepare the celebrations for the festival, and reconsider our worthiness when you have seen our sacrifices!"

"Hm," Lantash said, and pretended to think it over. "Very well. I shall be merciful. I will postpone my decision until after the festival."

"Thank you, most merciful Lord." The High Priest bowed his head even deeper, where he was kneeling on the floor. "Now, please allow us to arrange a small banquet in your honour."

* * *

"Jack!" Daniel whispered. "Sam! Teal'c!" He threw a quick look in the direction of the guards. They were far enough away that they should not be able to hear them, but he was still nervous. He might have been sent by the 'god' to evaluate the offered sacrifices, but he could not risk anyone hearing them talk in English.

Teal'c was the first to react, as he was only deep in kel'no'reem, and not asleep like the others.

"Doctor Jackson." Teal'c looked in the direction of the guards. They stood maybe 60-70 feet away. He lowered his voice. "Are you here to free us?"

Sam and O'Neill had both awoken as well, and looked with hope at Daniel.

Daniel shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not." He saw O'Neill was about to say something, and quickly continued, "At least not yet. We _are_ working on a way to rescue you."

"Well, how many men did you bring?" O'Neill demanded, keeping his voice down.

"It's not that simple, Jack. We can't get you out with force. This place is crawling with guards and soldiers - and very well armed ones at that. It would be... very bloody, to put it mildly, if we tried to fight them," Daniel told them.

O'Neill sighed. "Okay. Who's we?"

"What?" Daniel looked at him, uncomprehendingly.

"You said 'we' are working on a way to rescue us," O'Neill reminded him.

"Oh. Martouf and Lantash... and me. And 8 SG team members and a couple of other people from the SGC - all picked because they speak some Goa'uld. We can't let the locals hear us speak the same language as you."

"Martouf is here?" Sam wondered.

"Yes. He - or rather Lantash - is pretending to be the sun god, Tonatiuh. Which is a good thing, because the people here want to sacrifice you to him."

"Yeah, we _heard_. Any idea _why_ they want to sacrifice us?" O'Neill asked.

"Uh... this culture is clearly inspired by the Aztecs - unless it's the other way around, of course. Anyway, in many Mesoamerican cultures they believed that sacrifice to the gods was necessary to ensure the continuity of the world and the balance of the universe. According to mythology, Tonatiuh demanded lots of human sacrifices in order to keep the sun moving and the Aztecs obliged. Priests took victims to a temple where they would cut out their heart while they were still alive," Daniel explained.

" _What_!?" O'Neill stared at him.

"That... doesn't sound good." Sam frowned.

"It is not common among the Goa'uld to insist on a lot of humans being killed for them. It is normally only done as punishment, or to show their power. Otherwise, sacrificed humans would be taken as hosts, or to be slaves," Teal'c informed them.

"Yeah... I think that the killing was something the priests added _after_ the Goa'uld had left. Probably since the chosen people wouldn't just disappear by being taken through the Stargate," Daniel explained.

"And here?" Sam asked.

"I think they've been doing the whole 'cut their heart out while still alive', and that they were going to do that to you guys - well, Jack and Teal'c, at least. However, with 'Tonatiuh' here, they'll probably go back to giving the slaves to their god, to do with as he sees fit."

" _Probably_?!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Daniel whispered, looking with concern in the direction of the guards. They did not react. "They can't be allowed to hear me speaking the same language as you guys!"

"I repeat... _'probably_ '?!" O'Neill looked at him, an unhappy expression on his face.

"Okay, certainly! Lantash will _absolutely_ insist on that," Daniel reassured them.

"I hope so!" O'Neill sighed, then nodded. "Okay, so we'll be fine? We'll just wait until that festival, or whatever, and then we're given to Lantash as his slaves, and he can just take us along when you guys leave. Right?"

"Something along those lines, yes. That's our plan, anyway," Daniel said.

"Okay? No problem, then?" O'Neill still looked wary.

"Well, _mostly_ no problem..." Daniel looked guilty.

"What?" O'Neill demanded. "You know I hate surprises!"

Daniel took a deep breath. "The priests insists that Sam must be given to the sun god as his bride - in order to ensure the fertility of their crops... and also to honour their god."

"Can't Lantash just tell them he doesn't want that?" Sam asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. They'd probably think he rejects you - and then they'd be likely to kill you. _Or_ , I guess, they could get suspicious, since he doesn't behave the way he's supposed to. In that case they probably kill all of us. Either way would be bad for us."

"That's for sure!" O'Neill exclaimed.

Sam sighed, then shrugged. "So I just pretend to get married to him. No big deal."

"Unless there's something _more_ you're not telling us?" O'Neill looked suspiciously at Daniel.

"No... no I think that's it," Daniel said, then added in a low voice. "I _hope_."

* * *

_Early next morning._

Sam, O'Neill, and Teal'c were dragged into the temple, and locked up in a large room.

"Hey!" O'Neill shouted after the guards. "We still haven't gotten any food - and we've been here since yesterday at noon!"

"At least we have water," Daniel said, looking towards the bucket that had been placed in the room earlier.

"Maybe those people are bringing us food?" Sam pointed at a small group of servants who were approaching them, carrying trays and plates.

"Yes! _Food_!" O'Neill exclaimed, smiling. "Finally!"

There was a cell beside the one Sam and the others were in, separated from theirs with bars. The servants went into that cell and put the plates and bowls of food, as well as pitchers containing some sort of drink, on a table in there.

"It would not seem this feast is intended for us," Teal'c observed.

"That's just unfair! Who is going to be eating it in _there_? In full view of us?" O'Neill complained, just as his stomach rumbled.

"Maybe it _is_ meant for us..." Sam said. "Look."

The servants had finished placing out the food and drink, and now locked the door to the other cell. Then one of them went to pull a lever, and part of the wall between the two cells disappeared into the floor.

" _Nice_!" O'Neill approached the table, and looked over the many different dishes.

"Don't you think it's weird they're suddenly not only feeding us, but treating us to... a feast?" Sam said.

O'Neill shrugged. "Who cares. I'm going to eat."

"Most likely it is because we are to be sacrificed to their god," Teal'c suggested.

"You think it's part of the ceremony?" Sam said. "Maybe. Sounds as good an explanation as any. Regardless, it wouldn't make sense for them to poison us like this."

There did not seem to be any catch, and they ate and drank with good appetite.


	3. Chapter 3

It was mid afternoon, when a group of warriors entered the room outside their cell.

Knowing their prisoners would not understand them, they did not bother trying to explain, but just opened the door and grabbed Sam.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Sam exclaimed.

"Leave her alone!" O'Neill demanded. He and Teal'c took a few steps forward to try and help their friend, but some of the warriors immediately barred their way with spears.

They took Sam out of the cell and locked it after her, then pushed her forward, making her walk in the direction they wanted.

"Where are you taking me?" Sam asked, knowing full well they could not understand her - and most probably they would not have answered her, even if they _did_ understand.

She sighed. She _did_ feel sure Daniel and Martouf/Lantash had things well in hand... well, _reasonably_ sure. She knew there was a limit to what they could do, if they had to obey local tradition, and with the number of guards and soldiers she had seen, that seemed to be the only choice.

Hopefully, the locals really _did_ believe Lantash was their god Tonatiuh, and Daniel had been correct when he said that Lantash would get them all out of here, alive and well.

Pushing away the small fear that _something_ would go wrong, and the locals realize Lantash was _not_ their god, she allowed herself to be lead wherever her guards wanted her.

* * *

Sam froze as a large, white panther strolled over to her. She had been left on a small platform, and it had been obvious they wanted her to remain there. The guards had then withdrawn to the edge of the room.

The panther reached her, and took one look at her. It then head-butted her and rubbed against her, as it purred. She tentatively petted it, and it purred louder. Relieved, she continued caressing the panther for a little while, before it gave her a few licks, and then left to return to the priests and priestesses standing at the opposite end of the room.

They all seemed pleased, and started talking amongst themselves. Sam decided she had probably passed whatever test this was. She took a deep, relieved breath, very grateful the panther had not decided she looked like food.

The guards stepped up to her again, and she was pushed along again, as the they walked on through some corridors.

Sam followed without fighting them, and just hoped there would be no more tests.

They entered a colonnade, and through the openings to the right they could see into a very spacious, extravagantly decorated room, that was obviously a combined bathing and dressing room.

Sam gasped as she saw Martouf and Lantash sitting in a large pool, being bathed by beautiful handmaidens. She could not stop herself from looking, as they washed him, sliding their hands over his very attractive, _naked_ body.

She swallowed, and felt a stab of jealousy at the sight. Telling herself she was an idiot, she was just about to look away, when Martouf - or more likely Lantash - turned his head and looked directly at her. She suddenly felt her heart beat faster, as he sent her a reassuring smile.

The guards behind her gave her a push, and she continued walking.

They soon reached another bathing room. It was no where near as lavish as the one Lantash was being bathed in, but it was still quite luxurious.

The guards gave some orders to a group of female servants, and then left. It did not sound as if they went further away than to wait just outside the room, though.

The servants approached Sam - and started removing her clothing.

"Hey! Stop!" She suddenly realized they probably just wanted her to bathe, and relaxed some. "Listen - I can do that by myself! You don't need to help me undress - and that includes the bathing too, thank you very much!" Sam told them. Unsurprisingly, they ignored her. "But you don't understand a word I say." She sighed, and let them remove her clothing, accepting that they would do what was obviously their job, and help her bathe.

* * *

The female servant walked up to the High Priest, Uetzcayotl and spoke at length. Uetzcayotl smiled, pleased, and when the servant had finished giving her report, he turned to Lantash, who sat at the throne.

"My Lord!" Uetzcayotl bowed deeply. "I have great tidings. The female chosen to be your bride has met Tlanextic, the holy white panther. He showed his appreciation for her, purring when she petted him. This is a glorious sign!"

"This information pleases me greatly!" Lantash said, secretly very relieved the panther had not harmed Sam - and more than a little angry they had endangered her life like that.

"I have additional good news." The High Priest smiled. "The female is untouched - a further proof she was sent here to become your bride. This is another sign that your marriage will bring us the _best,_ most extraordinary harvest in the history of our people!"

Lantash only just managed to control his anger that they had subjected Sam to such a humiliating examination. If the situation had not been so serious, he would personally have punished the annoying priest that had ordered it!

He took a deep breath, and listened to Martouf's calming words, then managed a cold smile. "Perfect - and _very_ fortunate for you, as the wedding is intended to take place early this evening. You would not have had time to find another one, had this woman turned out to be unsuitable... or would you have made me _wait_ for my bride, perhaps?"

"No, my Lord! Of _course_ not!" The High Priest looked horrified that their god might think that. "We are preparing everything right now, my Lord. I assure you, everything will be ready in time."

"Good. I have important things I need to take care of elsewhere, and cannot stay on this insignificant world for long."

"My Lord! If I may be so bold as to remind you... the marriage itself takes 5 days! First you and your bride must spend four days, _separately_ , fasting and praying, before you consummate the marriage. Then, you shall both be bathed and blessed, before the marriage is complete!"

"I am your _god_!" Lantash exclaimed, flashing his eyes. "Who would you have me pray to? The marriage ritual will be completed tonight, so I can leave tomorrow! You _will_ accommodate me!"

"Yes, my Lord. Of course, my Lord!" the high priest said, looking terrified.

* * *

One of the servants said _something_ to Sam, but she had no idea what. Sam tried holding her hands in a gesture which - on Earth at least - meant she did not understand. For extra emphasis,she shook her head, too. She was already feeling less than friendly after the rather intimate examination they had forced her to endure after the bath.

Sam also felt a bit uncomfortable wearing the clothing they had given her. She felt fairly certain it was not traditional Aztec, though that was hardly surprising, she reminded herself. This place - like the in the Aztecs culture on Earth - had developed a culture based on what some Goa'uld had decreed. She reminded herself that on Earth they had had the opportunity to develop on their own for a long time _after_ the Goa'uld had left, but that was not the case here. These people had probably only been free for a century or so.

It was clear the woman was unsure what to do, and she turned to one of the other servants. They spoke for a few moments, before shrugging. The first one left for a little while, but soon returned with a small vial that she held out to Sam. It was obvious they wanted her to drink it.

Sam shook her head emphatically and kept her lips firmly closed. The women who had bathed her did not take no for an answer, though, and eventually Sam gave in and drank - hoping it would just be some ritual drink and not anything dangerous. After all, she was to be the bride of their god, so it would not make sense for them to kill her, would it?

* * *

O'Neill complained loudly as he and Teal'c were pushed forward by several guards.

"They do not understand you, O'Neill," Teal'c reminded him.

"I know!"

"Why then do you insist on speaking to them?"

"What do you want me to do? Just accept it? At least I got to make them understand I'm not going willingly! And what's with this ridiculous _loincloth_!? Why didn't they at least give us _something_ else? A pair of boots would have been great against all these rocks, but I'd even take sandals!"

"I believe they are restricted to people they consider to be more 'important', O'Neill."

"More _important_? You've got the golden mark of a First Prime, how much more important can it get?"

"Of an _enemy_ First Prime," Teal'c pointed out.

Their guards said something in an angry tone and pushed them forward. They were lead out onto a large plaza, through a crowd of people, and then up the steps to a platform. There Lantash was sitting, wearing clothing similar to when he had arrived on the planet, but with much more jewelry, as well as a ridiculously large headdress, made out of feathers and gold.

Behind him stood Daniel, looking worriedly at O'Neill and Teal'c - and the guards accompanying them.

The guards gave O'Neill and Teal'c an order, and immediately hit them behind the knees to ensure they kneeled - in case they did not realize they were supposed to do that.

The High Priest, Uetzcayotl standing beside Lantash informed him in Goa'uld that the prisoners were a sacrifice to him.

Lantash nodded, satisfied. "Good, they look like strong slaves!"

"You wish them to live?"

"Yes! I already told you so earlier!" Lantash glared at Uetzcayotl.

"Understood." The High Priest looked unhappy for a moment, then bowed. "I shall place them in your bride's procession, as her relatives. Will this be acceptable?"

Lantash nodded. "That seems acceptable, yes. Do so."

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Sam exclaimed. "There's no way you'll be able to carry me!" She stared with disbelief at the older, but strong looking woman who clearly intended to carry Sam on her back.

The woman said something Sam did not understand, but it was obvious there would be no swaying her. It was clear this was a part of their marriage ritual.

Shaking her head, Sam gave in, deciding it was probably easier to just let them do what they wanted, and get all of this over with.

To her surprise, the woman managed to carry her, though it was obvious it was not an easy thing for her, as Sam was larger than the local women.

Sam dearly hoped they did not have to walk far in this manner, but she could hear the crowds outside, so she guessed they probably did not.

There was an open path through the mass of people, and the procession with Sam followed that, with people carrying torches on each side.

* * *

"They are _carrying_ Carter?" O'Neill said, an incredulous look on his face.

He and Teal'c were walking at the end of the procession leading Sam to Lantash.

"Most likely this is how the bride is transported to her wedding in their culture," Teal'c observed, having seen many different traditions during his time as Apophis's First Prime.

O'Neill shook his head. "Craziness." He sighed. "I had hoped Daniel and Marty had come up with some excuse so we could _avoid_ going through this whole marriage thing!"

"Most likely this _is_ the safest solution. There is no reason to be concerned, O'Neill. Major Carter will be wed to Lantash, and then he can take her - and us - with him when he leaves the planet. It would seem to be quite a fortuitous arrangement."

"Yeah - particularly for Marty!" O'Neill grumbled in a low voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, they made their way up onto the platform, and the woman carrying Sam, allowed her to get down from her back.

Lantash looked at Sam, clearly admiring her. She was dressed in clothing of a matching colour to his outfit.

She had on a long skirt, made up of two pieces of blue cloth, and open along both sides. She wore a short top, that left her midriff bare, and her arms and most of her shoulders were bare as well, since the top was held up with narrow bands only. The top was made of the same blue cloth as the skirt, but it was interwoven with gold, in a pattern of figures resembling snakes and birds.

Sam also wore sandals, and many gold armbands, armlets, and necklaces. In addition, she had on a small headdress, created from red feathers.

She smiled a bit awkwardly at him, and looked uncomfortably out over the huge mass of people who had assembled to watch her wedding. Seeing Martouf/Lantash standing in the middle of the platform, waiting for her, made her feel better, though.

He looked _very_ attractive, even in the strange clothes he was currently wearing. Sam decided the best part of that outfit was that his chest was naked. She thought back to earlier, when she had seen the slavegirls wash him, and how jealous she had felt. She found herself wanting to slide her hands over his body, and wishing this was not just a pretend-wedding.

Sam considered whether or not she thought Aztecs kissed during their marriage ceremony, but to her regret, she suspected they probably did not.

She felt a flush of heat, concentrating between her legs - much stronger than what was reasonable, considering she was standing here before a large audience. She suddenly remembered the strange liquid they had made her drink. It had actually tasted very good, sort of fruity-spicy, and not like anything she had tasted before.

She thought about what it could have been, and really hoped they had not given her some sort of weird aphrodisiac! As she looked at Lantash again, and saw the confident, but reassuring smile he was sending her, she felt a wave of love - and another strong stab of lust.

Sam silently cursed the servants - then the priests of this world, as she realized they _had_ drugged her. There was nothing to do except carry through with the ceremony, and hope they could escape soon.

A priest stepped forward with a large, loose-fitting white blouse, which he made Sam put on. Another priest gave Lantash a long white cape, to wear on top of what he had on.

The High Priest gestured for them both to sit on a mat on the floor, which they did. He looked at them with a very pleased and self-important expression. Sam felt like hitting him to wipe that smirk off his face.

In front of them stood a burner with incense, sending out a smoke which smelled strange, but not unpleasant.

Feather-adorned musicians and acolytes from the temple danced around them and played drums and maracas. To Sam it all seemed a little surreal, and almost as if she had been transported back through time, instead of to another planet.

Uetzcayotl said something neither Sam nor Lantash understood, and proceeded to tie Sam's new blouse and Lantash's cape together. He then gave them a maize cake and spoke again, this time in Goa'uld.

Lantash broke the cake in two and gave Sam half of it, and ate his own half. Sam did as he did, and the Uetzcayotl smiled happily at them. He was smiling a lot, a rather creepy smirk, and Sam was really starting to hate it. She threw a look at Lantash, and he very much looked like he shared her opinion of the High Priest.

Uetzcayotl continued to speak at length about the happiness he was sure Tonatiuh and his bride would share in their future life, and especially about how fantastic a harvest his planet would have.

Sam only caught some of it, as he was speaking in Goa'uld. She did remember a little of that language from Jolinar, and she had learned some later as well, but it was not quite enough - particularly not since this was not a common dialect.

Finally, Uetzcayotl told them to get up, and to go and partake of the small feast that had been arranged for them. Everyone in the city would celebrate tonight, and eat well, even if not as extravagant as 'Tonatiuh', his bride, and the priests.

Sam and Martouf/Lantash followed the priests and servants into another room, decorated with flowers and feathers.

There were several tables filled with food and drink. Sam did not recognize more than a few of the dishes, but there were plates with tamales, maize bread, baskets with whole corn cobs, and a large pot of maize soup. There were also bowls with beans, and with various cut fruits and vegetables. There were something that looked very much like tomatoes, avocados, potatoes, and sweet potatoes, as well as lime and peanuts.

She remembered reading something about the Aztecs not eating much meat, but either it was different here, or it was because this was a feast for a god's wedding. In any case, there were whole cooked turkey-like birds, as well as dishes made with rabbit meat, fish, and shrimp.

Sam knew the Aztecs had a drink made from chocolate, but that it had not been made like she was used to, with milk and sugar. Rather, it was a thick drink made from corn meal, cocoa, and various peppers and other spices. She did not think it sounded good, something she got confirmed when she was exposed to it shortly after.

Servants kept bringing her and Lantash food and drink, including an odd, alcoholic beverage. It was thick and sweet, and Sam _really_ did not like it. From Lantash's expression, he did not care much for it either, but they both drank it anyway.

The celebration went on for a couple of hours, at which point the combination of alcohol and the aphrodisiac Sam had received had made her horny to the point where it took most of her willpower not to tear the clothes of Lantash. It helped somewhat that they were kept apart most of the time, and that they were not able to speak together. Sam did not understand enough Goa'uld, and Lantash could not risk speaking English - besides, the priests understood Goa'uld, and it was just too dangerous if they overheard anything.

Sam had just returned from a bathroom break. As frustrated as she had been feeling, she had intended to pleasure herself to get some relief, but unfortunately the servants had followed her to the facilities and remained there with her until she was ready to return. They had even insisted on _washing_ certain parts of her, before she was allowed to go back to the celebration.

So now she was still just as frustrated, of not more, as the aphrodisiac seemed to not have reached maximum effect on her yet. She made a low moan and looked out over the people in the room, and caught Lantash's gaze. He flashed his eyes at her, and gave her a naughty smile - something which caused her to feel a stab of lust. Was he affected as well?

She took a deep breath and emptied the glass she was holding. She was getting _very_ tired of it all, and hoped they would soon be allowed to leave - and particularly that the aphrodisiac would stop working on her, _soon_! At least before she got to a point where she was alone with Lantash and Martouf - or else she was quite certain the marriage would be consummated for real.

Not that she had anything against that. Quite on the contrary, in fact, but she was very afraid Martouf and Lantash might not really want it, and would only do it for her sake.

* * *

The priests and servants all bowed and left the room, closing the door after them. Lantash immediately took off the large feathered headdress he was wearing, and put it on a table beside the door.

Sam forced herself not to think of pushing Lantash and Martouf against the wall and having her way with them, and instead looked around for a moment.

The quarters they were in were very luxurious - and in the middle of the room was a bed, made from piled mats and feathers. Despite the fact that it looked somewhat strange, it immediately brought her mind back to the thoughts of a naked Martouf/Lantash...

"Um, weren't we... well, supposed to leave as soon as the marriage ceremony was over?" Sam asked. She allowed her gaze to slide over Lantash, and licked her lips. She had to admit that a large part of her was happy they had been put in here together - a part that was quickly becoming stronger. If only she was not so nervous Martouf and Lantash were not really attracted to _her_ , but only interested in her due to Jolinar.

"We were, though it would seem the priests have other plans." Lantash swallowed as he looked at Sam. She was looking very attractive, and the strong love - and lust - he and Martouf had long felt for her was almost overpowering. He suspected one of the beverages they had drunk had been laced with an aphrodisiac of some kind. He took a deep breath and forced himself to look away. "Samantha... I believe it would be best if you stayed as far away from me as possible."

"What?" Sam stared at him, not understanding. " _Why_?"

"We will have to remain here tonight, in order to give the illusion that we are... consummating this marriage."

"Well, I'm _sorry_ if you find the idea appalling!" Sam exclaimed, and turned to walk away from him.

"Samantha! How can you believe such a thing?" Lantash grabbed hold of her and turned her back around so she was facing him. "Martouf and I _love_ you, and there is _nothing_ we would want more than for this marriage to be real!" He drew a shaky breath. "Something we ate or drank contained... an aphrodisiac. We are not _safe_ for you to be around right now."

"You love me?" Sam looked at him, suddenly smiling. She threw both her arms around him and hugged him to her. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that!" They both gasped as when their bodies touched. Reacting to the fire that seemed to be burning in her blood, Sam pushed him against the nearby wall. "I _want_ you - so much!"

Lantash made a strangled sound and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his lips to hers, and they kissed, Sam tangling her hands in his hair and pushing herself further against him, rubbing his already hard erection.

Now when she was this close to him, and no longer fighting the arousal, the effect of the aphrodisiac was so strong she could think of nothing but Martouf and Lantash - and how best to get theirs and her own clothing off as quickly as possible.

Lantash and Martouf were in a similar state of mind, with lust quickly clouding out everything else. "My sweet Samantha..." He took the headdress she was wearing off, and dropped it on the floor, before kissing her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Sam moaned and slipped her hands under his cape, running her fingers over his naked back, up over his shoulders, and down over his chest, very much enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin. Finding the clasp that held his cloak closed, she opened it, and the piece of clothing fell to the floor. She smiled as she leaned in to kiss and lick at his nipples.

Lantash moaned and slid his hands down over Sam's body, grabbing the flimsy top she was wearing and pulling it off her, and throwing it away.

She was not wearing a bra, so Lantash now had free access to her breasts. He fondled them and kissed them. Taking the tip of one of them in his mouth, he flicked his tongue over the nipple, making it harden. He gave it a soft nip, and moved to the other, repeating the treatment on it.

Trailing kisses down over her stomach, he reached the top of her skirt. It was only held in place with a band that was tied at the back, and Lantash undid it skillfully, allowing the skirt to fall to the ground.

He kneeled before Sam, and quickly loosened her sandals. He caressed her legs, drawing his fingers along the inside, up between her thighs, leaning in to drop kisses here and there. She spread her legs for him, and he looked up at her, a naughty glint in his eyes.

Sam swallowed, and looked down at him. "Lantash, I... I _need_..."

"Please, allow us to pleasure you, Samantha," Lantash said, his voice rough from arousal - audible even through the distortion.

She gave him a short, shaky nod. He smiled confidently at her, and grabbed hold of her hips, turning them around so she was the one with her back against the wall.

He placed a kiss on her inner thigh, then one on the other, before spreading her folds and kissing her clit. Sam gasped and closed her eyes, as Lantash started using his fingers and tongue to pleasure her. She was very wet, and very sensitive to his touch.

She swayed slightly, and leaned against the wall behind her. Lantash had now given Martouf control, and he continued what his symbiote had started. He flicked his tongue over her sensitive spot, while dipping first one, then two fingers inside her and thrusting gently, letting her get used to the feeling.

Sam tangled her fingers in his hair, running them through it again and again as she started to moan. She was getting very close to coming, and her legs were starting to feel weak.

"Lantash... _Martouf_! I..." Sam cried out and came hard, her legs almost giving out under her. Martouf caught her, and carried her to the bed, where he put her down.

He quickly untied his loincloth, and stepped out of his sandals before joining her, naked, on the bed.

Sam had been looking at him with a rapt expression while he undressed, and she now pulled him to her, and kissed him deeply.

Martouf slid a hand down between her legs, and spread her folds. "So wet... so ready for me... my Samantha..." he murmured hoarsely, looking into her eyes with an intense expression.

"Yes, _yes_!" Sam pulled him in for another drugging kiss. As their tongues tangled, she slipped a hand to the back of his neck, and started pressing and stroking gently along his spine, moving her fingers rhythmically. "I want you! _Now_!"

Martouf hissed with pleasure, as Sam caressed Lantash directly through the skin, and the pleasurable sensations moved back and forth between host and symbiote.

He pushed her back down on the mattress and kissed her until they were both out of air. He spread her labia and pushed the tip of his very hard shaft inside her. He pulled back a little, then pressed forward again, sinking deeper this time. She was very tight, but also very wet - and still affected by the strong climax she had experienced just a short time ago.

Since she was a virgin, she had been a little worried it might hurt, but her strong arousal and the remaining ripples of pleasure from her recent orgasm meant there was very little pain.

She resumed her pleasuring of Lantash, and Martouf gasped again. "Samantha... _stop_! We... we won't be able to go slow if..." He swallowed, and his eyes flashed as Lantash took over, trying to control their reaction.

Sam did not stop, but used her other hand to pull him down for a kiss. "I'm so horny I can't _see_ straight!"

"As I mentioned... the aphrodisiac... is affecting us as well," Lantash said, panting slightly as he forced himself to hold still.

"Then _fuck_ me! Stop fighting it!" Sam bucked up against him, causing his cock to be thrust deep inside her, hard. She moaned in pleasure as she was filled so completely, and rotated her hips, rubbing against him.

Lantash made a half-strangled sound and his eyes flashed. He gave up any attempts to control himself, and started rocking into her, with long, deep thrusts. He increased his speed, entering her harder and faster, as he spiralled quickly towards orgasm.

Sam kept making soft sounds and moans under him, moving against him in time with his thrusts. She was constantly _just_ on the edge of coming, needing just a _little_ more stimulation, and it was driving her _crazy_.

He changed the angle and rammed into her a few more times, hard. Sam gave a sob of relief as he stimulated her in _exactly_ the right places, and she was finally pushed over the edge and came.

Her pussy contracted from her strong orgasm, and squeezed his cock. Lantash groaned deeply and came almost immediately, the climax more powerful than anything he could remember experiencing before. He collapsed on top of her and lay there for several minutes, both he and Sam breathing hard, before gathering the strength to roll off her.

"Our sweet, beloved Samantha..." He kissed her warmly. "You are _wonderful_."

Sam smiled at him, feeling tired, but very well satisfied - for the moment, at least. "Thank you - you're pretty great yourself." She suddenly yawned. "What do you say we try and get some sleep? I have a suspicion that whatever they used to drug us, will wake us up, ah, _horny_ , again soon."

Lantash nodded. "The aphrodisiac is only slowly breaking down and filtering out of our bodies. I suspect it will be even slower in your case."

Sam got a slightly embarrassed expression. "I should be angry at them, but I'll have to admit I'm not."

"We don't need an aphrodisiac to want you," Lantash assured her, looking at her with open love - and desire - in his gaze.

"Thank you." She smiled. "It _did_ give us a great excuse, though." She kissed him and snuggled up against him, making a satisfied sound.

"Yes, I suppose it did." He gave her a naughty smile, before sighed happily and pulling her close to him. Sam was already asleep, and Lantash and Martouf soon joined her.

* * *

Their prediction about the effect of the aphrodisiac had been quite correct. It had been a long - but also very wonderful night.

Sam was still feeling sleepy when servants knocked on the door to inform them it was time to prepare for the last part of the ceremony.

" _More_ ceremony! I thought we could leave now?" Sam exclaimed.

"I shall make sure we _do_ leave today," Lantash promised, giving Martouf control.

"As long as it is a harmless ritual, we should agree to it, though. We do not wish to raise their suspicion."

Sam sighed, but nodded. "Okay." She picked up a small piece of jade that fad been interleaved with the piled mats and feathers. "What do you think this means? There are more of them."

"No idea," Martouf admitted. "Probably it is merely something they consider will bring good luck?"

"Probably - I guess I'll ask Daniel about it later."

Martouf leaned in and gave her a kiss, then smiled at her, a suggestive look on his face. He sighed. "We should probably put on robes and go with the servants waiting outside - or else I fear I would be tempted to do something that will keep us here _much_ longer than is our intention."

Sam rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. " _Rascal_! But you are probably correct." She rose and picked up one of the robes that were lying beside the bed, waiting for them. "Are you coming?"

* * *

Sam and Martouf/Lantash had been given ritual baths, and dressed in their new clothes - which were actually quite similar to the clothes they wore the day before. They had gotten a light breakfast, and then they were taken to the High Priest, where they were 'blessed' first with water, and then with beer, in some sort of purification ceremony,

Finally, they stepped out on the platform in front of a large audience of people who had gathered to greet their god and his new queen.

Lantash allowed them to pay tribute to them for a little while, but told the High Priest they could not stay for long - repeating he was needed for important business on one of his other, more important planets.

Uetzcayotl, the High Priest, looked more pleased than they would have expected, most likely because he was looking forward to being the one in control of the population again. He readily agreed to have O'Neill and Teal'c fetched - as well as Lantash's 'lo'tar' Daniel and his other slaves and Jaffa.

Soon they were all on their way to the Stargate, followed by several of the local warriors, and also Uetzcayotl. Because of that, they had to keep up appearances, until they were away from the planet.

* * *

They all drew a deep breath of relief when they emerged on the stop-over world Lantash had dialed. The wormhole shut down behind them, and he went to dial another address, this time to Earth.

"Finally! It's going to be good to get out of _this_ and into some normal clothing!" O'Neill complained, touching the loincloth he was wearing. "I just _hope_ we're not going to be hearing about this from the others on the base for, oh, the next several _years_!"

"Well, I think it'll take them a good deal longer than _that_ to forget about the sight of you wearing that!" Daniel grinned. "Well, the sight of all of us."

"Would you wish to go to my Tok'ra base and change to something else first?" Lantash asked.

O'Neill looked tempted for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah, I don't think Tok'ra uniforms would look great on me either."

"We _do_ have other clothing," Lantash told him, but hit the center button anyway, opening the wormhole to Earth.

"Let's just go home," O'Neill said. "I miss Earth. Thanks for coming to save our asses, by the way, Lantash. You too, Daniel."

Lantash inclined his head. "It was my pleasure."

O'Neill gave him a strange look. "Yeah, I'm sure it was," he mumbled in a low voice, throwing a look in the direction of Sam, who blushed as she looked at Lantash.

Sam and the Tok'ra stared into each others eyes for several moments, smiling. O'Neill just shook his head, and decided to ignore it. As long as his teammate was happy... and Lantash and Martouf seemed to make her happy.

Daniel took out his GDO and sent the code, then nodded. "We can go through."

"Good." Lantash smiled at Sam. "Ready?" He held out a hand to her.

"Yes, I guess so." She smiled back at him, then took his hand.

Together, they walked through the Stargate, followed by their friends.

 

THE END.


End file.
